wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 7 in. |weight = 302 lbs. |from = Venice Beach, California |signature = Legdrop |first = WWF WrestleMania (1988) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Hulk Hogan is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who changed the face of sports-entertainment forever. With his 24-inch pythons and unrivaled charisma that sparked the "Hulkamania" phenomenon, the Hulkster helped turn WWE into must-see theater and took the industry to heights never before imagined. In WWE All Stars, Hogan is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In the ring, Hogan was a 12-time World Champion, having held the WWE Championship and WCW World Heavyweight Championship on six occasions each. He dominated the 1980's and early '90's, and enjoyed a renaissance in the late 90's as Hollywood Hogan, leading the controversial New World Order (nWo) in its attempt to take over WCW. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against John Cena to determine who is the Biggest Superstar, as both are considered the face of their respective generation. Among Path of Champions, Hulk Hogan competes against the user in a Steel Cage match as part of the second-to-last match in Path of Champions Legends. In Path of Champions Tag Team, Hogan teams with "Macho Man" Randy Savage to reform the Mega Powers for Tornado Tag Team action during the eighth of ten matches during the conquest. Biography :From the moment he first stepped into a WWE ring, 'Hulk Hogan' changed the face of sports-entertainment forever. With his 24-inch pythons and unrivaled charisma that sparked the “Hulkamania” phenomenon, Hogan helped turn WWE into must-see theater and took the industry to heights never before imagined. During his heyday, Hogan’s popularity with fans bordered on fanaticism, and, even today, he is one of the most recognizable people in the world. :''A 12-time World Champion in the ring, Hogan was dominant through the 1980s and early ‘90s, and he enjoyed a career renaissance later in the ‘90s, as he led the controversial New World Order (nWo) in its attempt to take over WCW. :''A 2005 inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame, Hulk Hogan is one of the greatest Superstars to ever lace up boots, and his impact on sports-entertainment is second to none. :''In WWE All Stars, you can choose to be the Hulkster, or challenge his greatness in the ring. But be forewarned. Many Superstars have tried, and most all have failed. :''So, whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you? Appearance Hulk Hogan is one of five wrestlers among the ''WWE All Stars roster to have two alternate attires that can be unlocked in the game by completing two Path of Champions. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, winning a Tornado Tag Team match using the team of Hulk Hogan and "Macho Man" Randy Savage will earn the Mega Powers achievement, named after the tag team name for the tandem. The achievement will earn 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments In the ring, Hogan was a 12-time World Champion, having held the WWE Championship and WCW World Heavyweight Championship on six occasions each. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Rey Mysterio versus Hollywood Hogan in a Steel Cage.jpg|Rey Mysterio gets kicked by Hollywood Hogan inside a Steel Cage. Triple H clotheslines Hulk Hogan.jpg|Triple H clotheslines Hollywood Hulk Hogan. John Cena punches Hulk Hogan in Batallion shirt.jpg|Hulk Hogan gets knocked down by John Cena. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/hulk-hogan WWE All Stars - Hulk Hogan bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Brawlers Category:WWE Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Undisputed Champions Category:Starter Characters